In the Next Room
by prettykurama
Summary: I got this idea for a Kurcedes one shot off the song In the Next Room, by the Neon Trees, so i wrote it. WARNING: Kurt is straight.


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**A/N: Ok, so I got a random idea listening to the song in the next room by the neon trees and I decided to write it. Just for your information Kurt is straight. If you know the song or listen to the song it doesn't follow it perfectly but the main idea comes form the song. So please enjoy. And sorry if you don't like it.**

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

It's killing me, hearing the girls in the other room. I can hear every laughter, every movement they make. I know she's in there, I can hear her laughter above every one else's. She is the loudest person in there. I should know since I'm her best friend. I've heard her laugh so many times I could pick it out even if a million people were laughing with her. I can hear them say good night to one another. Us boys have been in bed for about an hour. Everyone is asleep…except me. I can hear the movement of one of them, it could be any of them but all I can picture is her. In her little camisole tank top and her pajama pants. I picture her warm chocolate skin sliding under the cool white sheets of the hotel bed. Her hair falling perfectly around her face as she lays her head on the pillow. I'm losing my mind cause I'm not picturing her in a hotel room with a bunch of girls anymore, no my image has turned into her with guy that isn't me. He's in the bed with her, he's holding her close to him. I want to walk over to the room so bad and crawl into that bed with her. Be the guy that holds her close. The guy that kisses her so passionately that it leaves her lips with a swollen look and make them feel like they are on fire.

I'll be the guy that she let's enter her bed at night. I can her moan in her sleep. I'm not sure what it is but when I hear it I can picture her moaning as I kiss her right where her jaw meets her neck. As I run my hand down her body to caress her glorious curves. I can't think about her this way. As much as I want to, and as much as I want to do these things to her I can't. it would screw up our friendship. As much as I'm losing control to go over there and break into the next room to be with her, I can't.

Every time I close my eyes I picture her with a different guy and it makes me want to go over there even more. I know if I go over there the girls will wake up and I'll be caught. That's it I've had enough of sitting here doing nothing but thinking about what I want to do to her, why don't I just go over there and do it. Maybe it could make our friendship stronger. Climbing out of my bed very quietly, and walking over and into the next room. The little light from the hallway is shining in and I can tell where she is the room. Closing the door I walk over to her bed and crawl in beside her. She turns and snuggles against me. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. She mumbles into my chest and the vibration from her voice sends a chill all throughout my body. I need her but I don't know why. She sits up and I can tell she confused because no one is supposed to be in her bed. Not letting her open her eyes I attach my lips to her. They're as soft as I imagined. I lay her back down on the so no one really notices anything if they wake up. she gasps into my mouth when I stick my tongue out to run along her mouth. Her hands run up my chest and around my neck to pull me closer. I pull back to take breath but then I attach my lips to her neck.

"Who are you?" she asks. I don't answer.

"Why do I feel like I know you? Your smell, body shape, hair, lips, skin, it's all so familiar but I can't figure it out. I know you're not Puck, and you're not big enough to be Finn, I know you're not Artie because he would never cheat on Tina. Mike?"

"That's offensive," I whisper into her ear. I make my voice deeper hoping she wont figure it out.

"That leaves Sam and…Kurt, but you have to be Sam, Kurt would never-" I've had enough of her talking, I wasn't going to have her call me Sam, if she wanted to think that then so be it. So before she can say anything more I place my lips back on hers. Her hands rub over my stomach. She lifts me away from her so she can speak.

"Kurt! Is it really you?" she asks in a low voice.

"What are you doing?" she asks. I can picture her trying to find my eyes in the darkness.

"I don't know, I just had an urge and I was losing control over in the other room I had to do something." I answer.

"So you had an urge to make out with me?" she asks. I run through all the thought that ran through my mind as I was laying my bed in the other room.

"Yeah…you can say that." I answer.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense, why would want to-"

"Look, I don't know, ok I'm just as confused as you maybe even more, but I was hearing you move over hear in this room and I heard everything you were doing and pictured you with a bunch of guys and for some reason I wanted to be the guy that was laying with you and kissing you and stuff. I don't know it's weird but I was losing my mind over there." I explain.

"Oh," It's all she says. I don't' move I just hover above her.

"Well, no one has to find out about this, so I'm game." she says pulling me back down to kiss me again.

**Mercedes's P.O.V.**

It's so weird, why is Kurt making out with me. I'm mean yeah I was just having a dream about him doing this exact thing just before I woke up but I never thought it was actually going to happen. His hand begins to slide down my body and I shudder at hit touch. I feel him chuckle against my lips. He moves his mouth over to where my jaw connects with my neck and he begins to place feathery kisses on the spot. I wish our friendship has to be this way. It sucks that this can't be daily thing for us to be doing. I'm not sure how long we have been at it but to soon for my liking he pulls away.

"I should be getting back to my room just incase someone wakes up soon." he says .

"Yeah, I guess, thanks for the great night." I whisper to him placing one last kiss onto his lips.

"You're welcome," he responds climbing off me and slipping out of the room.

Morning comes quickly, I got a little sleep before I was woken up my Rachel and Quinn.

"Cedes you need to get up come one I need to talk to you. I think someone was in here last night." Quinn says. I sit up immediately looking right at her.

"What?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"We found this when we woke up. And it wasn't here when we went to sleep." Quinn says holding up a shoe.

"Why does that boot look familiar?" Tina asks walking over to my bed.

"I don't know but it's a little creepy because it's a mans shoe." Rachel says.

"Yea, what if he did something to us while we were sleeping. Oh, my goodness guys I'm scared." Quinn whines.

"Wheezy, why do you have a hickey?" Santana asks.

"Isn't that Kurt's boot?" Brittany says right after Santana. I can tell everyone in the room put two and two together once they all looked at me. The last thing that runs through my mind before I get bombarded with questions is oh…crap!

**A/N: Ok so I hoped you like this little drabble. Yes I know Kurt is OOC but that's because it's straight Kurt. Please review and tell me what you thought. Even if you don't really like it you can tell me. Please review!**


End file.
